


No.11 Defiance

by LiGi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Defiance, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Men Crying, Not Character Death, Protective Arthur, Sad Ending, Struggling, Whumptober 2020, could be Merthur, no 11, probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Whumptober 2020 no 11 - Defiance/Struggling/CryingMerlin has been magically injured and only magic can heal him. But Uther isn't going to allow that, is he.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053113
Kudos: 61





	No.11 Defiance

**No. 11 – Defiance / Struggling / Crying**

“I forbid you, Arthur!”

Arthur’s hands balled into fists. He took a step towards Uther. Uther glared at him, trying to force him into submission with a look, the way he had been able to do when he was just a boy. But the older Arthur got the more he questioned, the more he pushed against Uther’s words.

“Father, you don’t understand.”

“I understand well enough,” Uther growled, leaning forwards in the throne, his hands gripping the ornate arms of the chair. “My own son wants to commit treason!”

“It’s hardly treason!” Arthur scoffed, his hands on his hips now.

“Bringing a sorcerer into my castle?” Uther spat the words, his voice low and dangerous. He knew what would happen if Arthur invited a sorcerer to the heart of Camelot. Death, destruction. Arthur was foolish, he didn’t understand.

“Gaius said that’s his only hope!”

Uther frowned. Of course Gaius would say that. He old physician had always advocated the powers of healing magic before the Purge. But he was treading very thin ice if he was suggesting it to Arthur now. Uther would hate to have to arrest his old friend. And all for the life of a lowly servant boy.

“Arthur, you have my grievances for the loss of your servant but –”

“I can’t let him die!” Arthur yelled, his voice echoing against the high ceiling.

“You will _not_ use magic to save him!” Uther didn’t raise his voice. He did not need to shout to get his message across like Arthur did.

“But what if that’s the only way?” Arthur pleaded. “It’s a magical injury, a curse. Only a sorcerer can heal it.”

“Then he dies.”

Arthur staggered back a step, as if Uther had just dealt him a blow to the stomach.

“I don’t accept that,” he said quietly, his face red with anger.

“I am not giving you the choice. Now you see what evil magic creates.”

Arthur was stupid to have taken the boy along with him on the patrol anyway. He must be getting spoilt if he needed to be waited on hand and foot even whilst out on patrol. And of course, the boy had ended up as collateral damage when they had run into a sorcerer intent on killing the Crown Prince of Camelot.

“Surely not all magic must be evil. If it can heal–”

“Do not defy me!” Uther thundered.

“I can’t let him die, I can’t!” Arthur’s hands shook. “If the druids can save him–”

“Druids are evil!”

The druids were a pestilence on his land. Spreading their magic through his forests.

“What if they’re not? What if they can help him?”

“You’re misguided, boy.”

He’d be speaking harshly to Gaius tomorrow, for putting such ideas in Arthur’s head. Perhaps a stint in the cells would remind the physician of the law. As much as he was a friend, Uther would not hesitate in his fight against sorcery.

“Father–”

“Enough.” Uther waved a hand, dismissing Arthur. “Go to your chambers.”

“I –”

“I said _enough_!”

Arthur stormed from the room. Uther sat back in the throne with a sigh.

\-----

Uther was woken by a knock on his chamber door. A guard opened the door, bowing low and apologising.

“The prince has left his chambers, Sire. He was heading to the stables.”

Uther growled. He should have seen that coming. Arthur had defied him before and snuck out in the night. To fetch that stupid plant when his servant was poisoned. To fight bandits who were attacking the servant’s home village. Sentimental child.

He nodded to the guard. “Go to the gate, do not let the prince leave.”

“Very good, your Majesty.” The guard bowed again and left.

Uther tugged breeches and boots on then threw a jacket over his nightshirt. Storming from his chambers and through the castle. The full moon gave plenty of light, flooding the courtyard as Uther ran down the front steps.

When he got to the stables he found Arthur strapping their fastest carriage horse to a small cart. In the cart lay his manservant, his skin pale and clammy, eyes shut and chest unmoving. If Uther was asked he’d say the boy looked dead already.

“Stop now.” He spoke deeply and forcefully and Arthur jumped and spun around, his hand flying to the pommel of his sword hanging at his waist.

“You have to let me go, Father.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“If you won’t let me bring a druid here to help Merlin, then I shall take him to their camp.” He tucked a blanket over his still servant, avoiding looking at Uther. Then climbed up onto the front of the cart.

“Arthur!” Uther reached up and snatched the reins from Arthur’s hand. Arthur tried to grab them back but Uther flung them to the other side of the horse, which whinnied and shifted its feet nervously.

“I’ve got to save him.”

“No.” Uther glanced at the back of the cart. “He is just a servant.”

“He isn’t.” Arthur followed his gaze, frown settling on his face when he laid eyes on his servant. “He saved my life. Now I must save his.”

“Then take him to Gaius.”

“Gaius said the druids could help.”

“I will not condone the use of magic!” Uther shouted. The horse skittered forwards, jolting the cart. Arthur grabbed the side to stop himself toppling over.

“Even if it is saving a life?”

“Sorcery does not work that way!” Uther knew that only too well, his precious Ygraine was lost for that very reason. Magic took lives, that was all it could do!

Uther bodily pulled Arthur from the cart, letting him fall to the ground. He was on his feet in seconds, reaching for the side of the cart to climb back up. Uther put an arm around his chest and yanked him backwards.

“Let go. Father! Let me go!”

Arthur struggled and kicked, fighting like he had as a boy when the kennel master had drowned the sick puppies. It had been much easier to hold him back then, all skinny boyish limbs, arms accustomed only to lifting a wooden training sword.

Now he had strong muscles honed from daily practice. Uther had to use all his strength to hold him as he struggled.

“You will go back to your chambers or I’ll have you put in the cells,” he growled into Arthur’s ear.

“No!”

“Guard!” Uther shouted. He knew there were several waiting just outside the stable. And indeed a moment later two appeared at the stable door.

“NO! Father, please!”

“I will not have defiance like this, Arthur. Not over the use of sorcery.”

Arthur twisted and kicked, almost breaking free from Uther’s grip. Uther beckoned the guards closer with a look. They rushed to his side, one taking Arthur’s arm. Arthur threw the guard off, fighting harder than ever, clawing and punching, using his shoulders and elbows to knock the guards’ hands aside.

Uther backhanded him across the jaw. He stumbled and the guards captured his arms, holding tight. Tears were running down his cheeks, his eyes locked on his father.

“Please.”

“Take him to a cell,” Uther spat. The guards dragged him from the stables.

“NO! Merlin! Please, Father!” Arthur’s screams followed him out, loud in the quiet courtyard.

Uther looked down at the lifeless serving boy in the cart. He’d have to get Gaius to come and remove the body.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is NOT DEAD! Morgana was watching from her window and definitely comes down after Uther leaves to take Merlin to the druids. Just so no one worries!  
> Thanks for reading! I love any and all comments!


End file.
